Bruised
by tuesday's child
Summary: PG13 for violence. Takes place when Dawn is 17. Dawn is being abused by her boyfriend, and ends up in over her head. Spike/Dawn eventually. *CHAPTER 7 ADDED 2-24*
1. Handprint

Dawn choked on the cloud of dust as she moved the large box marked 'Newt Tails'. She waited for the dust to settle before lifting her arm to the high shelf and wiping the dust away. She had been in the basement of the Magic Box since that morning. Anya had been playing 'Chore Nazi', and Dawn was on dust duty.  
  
"The fuhrer needs a Dagger of Hecata."  
  
Dawn turned at the sound of Spike's voice and giggled, "You're working, too now?"  
  
"Yeah. Adolpha up there dragged me into it."  
  
Dawn continued dusting while he searched the inventory shelves. He moved over to shelf next to her, muttering to himself while he looked.   
  
"Is this it?" She asked, holding up a thin-bladed knife encrusted with sapphires and emeralds.  
  
"Yup. Good work, Nibblet." Spike reached out to take the dagger from her, but stopped and grabbed her wrist, moving the sleeve of her shirt up a little, exposing a large bruise, "What's this?"  
  
"Oh, that? I think I just fell or something." Dawn said nervously.  
  
"It looks like handprints, luv, someone bother you?"  
  
"No...You know, it was probably that vamp last week. Remember? He grabbed my arm, you staked him? No need to freak." She smiled at him shakily.  
  
"If you're sure, about that..."  
  
"I am, Spike."  
  
He looked at her for a moment, then took the dagger, turning to go.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy's voice echoed down, "Tyler's here."  
  
Dawn dropped the rag and pulled off the bandana that had been protecting her hair from the dust, "Oh, I forgot. Tyler. See you later, Spike."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey."  
  
Dawn smiled at him, walking quickly out to the Ferarri parked outside the shop, "Hey, you."  
  
"Need a lift home?"  
  
"Yeah, but I thought we were going out?"  
  
"Oh...about that, I have to do this thing for my dad."  
  
"Oh, well, OK." She said, hiding her dissapointment.  
  
Tyler opened the passenger side door for her and she climbed in. After he had gotten in she looked over at him, "Well, what about tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow might be good." He replied vaguely.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
After a few moments of driving in silence he asked, "So, any plans tonight?"  
  
Dawn ignored the strain in his voice and said, "Yeah. I might go to this thing with Janice."  
  
"Thing? What kind of thing?"  
  
"Tyler, relax. It's just a party that Josh is throwing. You know, a back-to-school, only one more year left, let's celebrate? You probbaly had a party at the beginning of your senior year too, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I did...But I don't like you going without me."  
  
"I'm sorry. But like you said, you have to help your father."  
  
"Dawn...I really don't want you to go."  
  
She sighed and looked out the window, "Tyler, this is a big thing for me. It's my senior party. The only one. It's like prom, only with cheaper decorations."  
  
He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and was quiet for a few moments, "If you go, then that's it."  
  
Dawn turned to look at him, "Excuse me?"  
  
"It's over if you go, Dawn."  
  
She looked at him in incredulous silence, "Tyler..."  
  
He looked over at her, "Please. Dawn, I love you, but I'm sick of you always leaving me behind all the time."  
  
"Tyler, I don't leave you behind-You're not always around, you know? With college and your dad and-"  
  
"Please don't go to that party, Dawn."  
  
She fell silent and looked down, then said finally, "OK. I won't go if it means so much to you."  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean he won't let you go?!"  
  
Dawn switched ears, leaning the phone against her shoulder, "He said it's over if I go."  
  
Janice's disgust came through the phone loud and clear, "Dawn, he can't tell you not to go."  
  
"But I love Tyler, Janice. I don't want to lose him. He just gets a little jealous sometimes, is all."  
  
"A little?"  
  
"OK, so a lot jealous."  
  
"Dawn, you have to go."  
  
"He's going to call tonight. If I'm not here..."  
  
"He'll what? Ground you?"  
  
Dawn smiled, "Ha. Ha. Very funny."  
  
"He's a little strong with the possesiveness, don't you think?"  
  
"I know..." Dawn said with a sigh, "He saw me with Spike outside the shop and freaked. I told him that Spike was just my friend. And I called him old."  
  
Janice burst into giggles, "Oh yeah, Dawn. Old in an extremely HOT way."  
  
"Yeah, but Tyler doesn't know I think that."  
  
"Look, just wait till he calls, then call me. I'll come get you, and he'll never know you went."  
  
"I don't know, Janice..."  
  
"Come ON, Dawn. He's in college. He never talks to anyone from Sunnydale High. He won't find out."  
  
Dawn thought for a moment, "OK, fine. I'll call after he calls me."  
  
"Great." 


	2. Jealousy

Dawn looked around. Josh's parents' beach house was crammed with people. The entire senior class was there, and music was pounding through the three floored house. Wall-to-ceiling windows faced the beach on the first floor, and upstairs were tables of food and drinks.  
  
"Aren't you glad you came?" Janice asked, handing Dawn a drink.  
  
"Yes! Thanks for coming a little late. Tyler took forever to call." Dwn said, taking a sip of the innocent-looking coke, then made a face, "Oh, what did you put in this?"  
  
Janice shrugged, "I dunno. Some rum, some other stuff..."  
  
"It tastes awful."  
  
Janice rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You never were one for the alchohol."  
  
"Yes, well, no one in my family holds their liquor well..."  
  
"Ladies, welcome!" Josh came over, slinging an arm over each of their shoulders. He planted a kiss on Janice's cheek, "And what do you think of my soiree."  
  
"It's great, Josh." Dawn said, extracting herself fro, his arm. "Let me guess. You started drinking a little early."  
  
Josh smiled lopsidedly, "OK, so a little early."  
  
Dawn laughed, "I'm gonna go fine Violet. See you two later." She iwnked at Janice before going off in search of more people.  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
She turned and waved at Gretchen, "Hey, Gretchen-"  
  
"Your boyfriend's outside." Grethcen cut her off.  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"I don't know, but Tyler is out there and he looks really, really pi-"  
  
A strong hand closed over Dawn's arm, "I thought you said you weren't coming."  
  
Dawn looked up at Tyler and tried not to look as scared as she felt, "I changed my mind, Tyler. I meant to tell you-"  
  
He shook his head and began to drag her towards the door, "I hate it when you lie to me, Dawn."  
  
"Tyler, you're hurting me." She cried, as he pulled her outside, the grip on her arm tightening in the same spot as the bruise Spike had found earlier. Dawn caught a glimpse of Josh and Janice coming towards them, both worried.  
  
"Get in the car, Dawn."  
  
"Tyler, please. Be reasonable-"  
  
I said GET IN THE CAR." He pushed her, hard, sending her slamming into the side of the car.   
  
Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she slid to the gorund.  
  
"What's going one here, Tyler?" Josh demanded, looking completely sober by now.  
  
"None of your business." Tyler snapped, looking down and Dawn, his eyes softening again, "Dawn, come on."  
  
He bent and lifted her up so she was tanding, "Tyler, you hurt me."  
  
He sighed nad pulled her to him, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Dawnie, but you make me so mad, sometimes."  
  
She leaned on him, trying to pull herself together.  
  
"Let's go home, OK?" He asked, tilting her chin up. Dawn nodded.  
  
"Are you OK, Dawn?" Janice asked, glaring at Tyler.  
  
"I'm fine." Dawn said quietly, glancing at the gathering crowd behind Janice, "I'm OK."  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn looked at herself in the mirror. Bruises now dotted both arms and her left shoulder.  
  
"Looks like more long sleeves." She murmured, pulling her t-shirt on over her head and climbing into bed. 


	3. Questions and Lies

Spike came into the Magic Box a few weeks later, whistling softly. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Dawn sitting at the table, her books spread around her. He looked down at the cast on her arm and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, Lil' bit." He said, sitting across from her.  
  
"Hey Spike." She muttered, not looking up from the text book.  
  
"Something happen to your arm?"  
  
She glanced up, "I fell."  
  
"You fall a lot lately."  
  
She shut the book with a snap, "I'm FINE. Why is everyone on my back?"  
  
He scootched his chair back and raised his eyebrows, "Hostile, much?"  
  
Dawn sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm just...really tired?"  
  
"Is someone hurting you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Me thinks thou doth protest too much."  
  
Dawn glared at him, her eyes flaming with anger, "Spike. I fell. I'm fine. Leave it. Jeez."  
  
He sighed, "Fine. Buit if someone is hurting you,"  
  
"Which they aren't."  
  
"Well if they are, tell me. I'll kill them."  
  
She smiled, "OK, Spike. I'll make sure to tell you if someone hurts me. Meanwhile, I have a study date with Janice."  
  
~*~  
  
"It was an accident, Janice, I swear."  
  
Dawn leaned against the foot of Janice's bed, her book lay closed on her lap.  
  
"You say you were arguing with Tyler." Janice said slowly, "And you lost your balance and fell down the steps?"  
  
"Yeah. He didn't mean to push me-"  
  
"He PUSHED you?!"  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
Janice sighed, "If you say so..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Spike?"  
  
"What is it, Nibblet?"  
  
"You loved Drusilla, right?"  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
Dawn sat on the edge of the tomb in Spike's crypt, "Did you ever get jealous if she did stuff without you? Or...if she hung out with other guys?"  
  
"Sure. All men get jealous. It's our nature." Spike replied absently, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Oh...did you ever...hit her?"  
  
Spike lookied up, "What?"  
  
"I mean, when you were jealous."  
  
"No! I hit the guy. But not her..."  
  
"So you never hurt Drusilla out of jealousy."  
  
"No. I hurt Drusilla when I was majorly pissed. But that's a vampire thing...Is Tyler hitting you?!"  
  
Dawn looked away, "No. It's friend. Her boyfriend's a little jealous."  
  
"Are you sure this friend's name isn't Dawn?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Dawn replied with a smile.  
  
"Good. Or else I'd have to murder the little bastard."  
  
Dawn laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Spike. Gotta go. I have a date. 


	4. Suicidal Obsession

Dawn linked her fingers through Tylers and leaned against him as they walked down the dim-lit path in the park.   
  
"This is nice." He said, glancing for a quick moment at the cast on her other arm.  
  
"Yeah..." She said absently, looking anywhere but at him. After a few minutes, Tyler stopped, looking down another path. Dawn followed his gaze, "Isn't that Greg?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'm gonna go say hi. Wanna come?"  
  
"No...I'll just meet you at the car, OK?"  
  
"Sure." He kissed her on the cheek then jogged down the path.  
  
"Dawnie. Out a a little late, are we?"  
  
Dawn turned and smiled at Xander, "Hey, Xand. What're you doing here?"  
  
"Meeting Willow and Anya. They went shopping."  
  
"Scary."  
  
"Tell me about it. Are you alone?"  
  
Dawn shook her head, "No. Tyler's just saying hi to a friend, then we're gonna go."  
  
"Oh. Well hurry up and get inside. It's late."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Dad."  
  
"Just lookin' out for ya." He said with a wink, then walked off.  
  
"Who was that?" Tyler demanded, coming up behind her.  
  
"That was just Xander. You know him-"  
  
"You were flirting with him, Dawn."  
  
"No! No way. He's married, hello?"  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" He hissed, "You flirt with other guys all the time? What difference does it make to you if they're married?"  
  
"Tyler! What the hell's your problem?"  
  
"You are! You're such a little slut, Dawn."  
  
Dawn gasped and slapped him hard across the face. Tyler grabbed her wrist and slammed her against a nearby tree. Pain shot through her broken arm at the impact.  
  
"Let me go, Tyler."  
  
"I don't think so. I don't know who you think you are."  
  
"I'm your girlfriend! I love you, Tyler, and you act like I'm some little whore when you know better." She cried, fighting against tears of pain and anger.  
  
He looked at her, the hardness slowly leaving his eyes before releasing her, "I'm sorry...I don't know what's up with me. I just...I love you, Dawn. I don't want to lose you."   
  
"I'm tired of getting hurt." She whispered, "Not just emotionally, either. You scare me, Tyler."  
  
He looked down, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Maybe we should just...take a break?"  
  
Tyler looked up at her, fear taking over his features, "No! Please, no, Dawn...You're everything. Please don't break up with me."  
  
"I don't know...I think it's way past time we just stopped. You're older and in college. You should go out with some college girl."  
  
"If you do this, I'll kill myself." He interupted, backing away from her.  
  
"Don't talk like that."  
  
"I'm serious, Dawn. I'll do it." He backed away some more, before turning his back to her and walking away. She let out a shaky breath and hurried the other way. 


	5. Broken

"Buffy? I'm home!"  
  
Dawn took of her jacket, wincing as pain shot through her arm and back muscles. The broken arm was throbbing and her back hurt from where it had hit the tree.  
  
"In the kitchen." Buffy called back, and Dawn headed back, finding Spike sitting at the table while her sister leaned against the counter.  
  
"Um...hey, guys." Dawn said, wishing for once that Spike wasn't around. He would see right through her happy façade, as always.   
  
"Hey. How was the date?" Buffy asked casually.  
  
"It was...good. I'm kind of tired, though. I'm just gonna head up to bed if that's OK."  
  
"Sure. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Dawn nodded, then told Spike goodnight before hurrying upstairs.  
  
"Did she seem...odd, to you?" Buffy asked after Dawn had left.  
  
"Yeah. Somethin's been off for almost two months now. And she keeps having these bruises. I worry." Spike said.  
  
"Oh, she said she fell. You know how klutzy Dawn can get." Buffy said, waving her hand in dismissal.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Spike shook his head, "I'm heading out. See you whenever, Slayer."  
  
Buffy didn't look up from washing the dishes as he left. Heading out to the door, he heard noises coming from upstairs. With a glance at the kitchen, he snuck slowly up the stairs and to the door to Dawn's room. He could hear her sobbing behind the door, and he knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in." She said, after a few moments, and he found her frantically wiping her cheeks.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." She said, "I broke up with Tyler. He didn't take it well."  
  
"Sorry to hear it." He lied, inwardly thanking the stars that that creepy jerk was out of her life. He noticed her wince as she moved, "You hurt?"  
  
"Just my back." She said, placing a hand gingerly on her lower back, wincing again. "OW!"  
  
"Let me look." He murmured, lifting ht eback of her shirt a few inches, "Christ, Dawn. You're black and blue. What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing! It was just...I made him angry. It was my fault-"  
  
"He bruised you. And I'll bet he did that to your arm. Didn't he?"  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"He did. He broke your bloody arm. That little...I'll be right back."  
  
Dawn panicked as he started to leave, "Where're you going?"  
  
"To tell your sister. Then we're going to find him and kick his little-"  
  
"Spike, no! Please...it's not a big deal."  
  
Spike turned and glared at her, "He BROKE your ARM."  
  
Dawn looked away from his angry eyes and covered her face with her hands, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, it was my fault."  
  
She sat down on the bed, crying into her hands, "It was all my fault."  
  
Spike sighed and sat next to her, gathering her thin frame into his arms, careful not to hurt her, "No...It wasn't your fault, luv."  
  
"But I made him mad. I tried to make him happy, but I couldn't."  
  
"There wasn't anything wrong with you." Spike said, kissing her forehead, "It's him. He's sick, Dawn."  
  
She clutched the lapels of his duster, her head leaning against his chest, "I love him, Spike."  
  
"I know." 


	6. Can I curse him?

Dawn stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing her image. The outfit was drab and covered plenty. Usually her shirts were tiny litle things that showed off a little midriff but not enough to look skanky, and her jeans were low slung. But to cover the bruises on her back, she had just thrown on a white t-shirt, jeans, and a blue hoodie.   
  
"I look like a bum." She whispered, "No add the sling and I look like a clumsy bum."  
  
"You look gorgeous, no matter what."  
  
Dawn looked over her shoulder at Spike, "Liar."  
  
"I don't lie. Not to you." He said sincerely, "Ready to go? The whelp's waiting downstairs."  
  
"If by whelp you mean Xander, yes. I'm ready. I just don't want to face Janice. The I told you so's and the sympathy."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think the chit's more worried about you than wanting to rub your nose in it. She called twice already and your sister says she called every hour last night."  
  
Dawn gave him a small smile before grabbing her bag, wincing when it hit her back, and left the room. Spike followed frowning, worrying about her. Someone had to.  
  
"Ready to go, Dawnie?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yup. Thanks for driving me. As soon as my car's out of the shop, you'll be off duty."  
  
"Aw, it's a priviledge to drive you, Miss Summers." Xander bowed, "I am at your service."  
  
Dawn grinned and followed him out the door. Spike walked back to the kitchen where Willow and Buffy were finishing off the waffles.  
  
"I'm worried about Dawn." He stated, going to the fridge for a blood bag. "Something's really wrong."  
  
"She just broke up with Tyler. She's just a little depressed." Buffy said.  
  
"No. He was...I think he was hurting her." Spike said, popping the bag in the microwave.  
  
"Hurting?"  
  
"Like beating her up."  
  
Willow dropped her fork against her plate with a clank, "Are you sure?"  
  
"She had bruises, and I know it could be from patrolling, but she had fresh ones last night when she came home. From her date with Tyler." He paused, "And she was very nervous about going to school this morning. Said something about her friends doing the 'I told you so' bit."  
  
Buffy looked down, "Oh God, I let this guy beat up my sister."  
  
"You couldn't've known." Spike told her reassuringly.  
  
"I should have known."  
  
"Well," Willow said, "The good thing is she broke up with him, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Buffy remained silent and Spike sighed, "Slayer, don't be guilty over this. If you want, we could go kill him."  
  
She cracked a smile, "Mm, slight policy against the killing of humans."  
  
"He's not human." Willow muttered, "Not if he was hurting Dawnie."  
  
Buffy patted the red-head's shoulder and the wiccan perked up, "Can I curse him?" 


	7. Coming home to Phil Collins

Spike looked up as the crypt door creaked open slowly. It was still daylight out, almost dusk. Dawn stepped inside the dim crypt uncertainly, and Spike could just barely make out the tears streaking her cheeks.

"Nibblet?" He stood, "What's the matter?"

Dawn hugged her arms to herself and she closed the door, "Tyler...We ran into eachother and--"

Spike was across the room in a second to catch her as her knees buckled, "What did he do to you?"

"He just...yelled a lot." She whispered, and Spike growled quietly.

"Stop lying to protect that bastard." He said angrily, and Dawn looked up at him, her eyes holding a distinct look of fear. Immediately, Spike was furious with himself. Just what she needs, you bloody pillock. Another man treating her like that. "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry. But yelling shouldn't make you like this. You're trembling."

Dawn tried to stand on her own and backed away from him shakily, "He was just a little physical with me, I swear. He didn't hit me or anything."

"This time." Spike finished for her, "He hurt you before, didn't he?"

She choked back a sob and nodded her head. Spike sighed and pulled her to him in a tight hug. Dawn clung to him tightly, her arms around his slender, but muscular waist.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, stepping away, "I'm breaking down in your crypt, and you were probably busy--"

"Oh yeah, that's me. Busy bee."

She cracked a smile, "Mind if I hang out?"

"Not at all." Spike replied, "It's dark outside, and I told your older sis I'd help on patrol, so do you mind if I duck out for a bit?"

"OK. I'll see you when you get back?"

"I won't be long, pet."

Spike gave her a peck on the cheek and a reassuring smile before grabbing his jacket on the way out. He lit a cigarette as he stalked through the cemetery, devising ways to maim that bastard, Tyler. When he met up with Buffy, the peroxide vampire was ready to kill something.

After an hour, and five dustings--all by Spike--Buffy was in awe of his fighting that night.

"What lit a fire under your ass?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Your baby sis stopped by. She's still upset over that asshole."

"Poor Dawn." Buffy said quietly, "And I thought my love life sucked as a teenager."

"Well, she's at my place, now." Spike said as they started walking, "Do you mind if she crashed there? I'll bet she's already passed out in front of the telly."

"Yeah, just make sure she goes to school in the morning." 

"She still has clothes at my house from last year when you two had the house tented for termites." Spike remembered. They stopped in front of the crypt and Buffy gave him their customary post-patrol high-five, a friendly gesture that would've shocked the hell out of anyone either of them had known three years ago.

"See you tomorrow night." The Slayer said, and gave him a wink before sauntering off.

When Spike opened the crypt door he was greeted by Phil Collins.


	8. Good in a way of complete badness

Dawn had fallen asleep watching Tarzan on TV. Spike shook his head and smiled, pausing to admire the peace on her features. Her hooded sweatshirt was serving as a blanket, and her head was leaned on the arm of the couch like a pillow. Spike approached her silently, not wanting to wake her up. The credits were rolling on the screen, and music played along with it.

_Come, stop your crying,_

_It will be all right._

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight._

_I will protect you_

_From all around you._

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry._

Spike flipped off the TV and gently lifted her into his arms, her body feather-light in his arms. She stirred and murmured a little in her sleep, then snuggled into his chest. The vampire chuckled softly and carried her downstairs to the bedroom. He shifted her weight and pulled down the blankets, then laid her down on the silk sheets. He untied her shoes and set them beside the bed, then pulled the covers over her.

"Spike?" She said sleepily as he turned to leave.

"What is it, pet?"

"Stay?"

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken._

_I will be here,_

_Don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

"You okay?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, I just...need some company. Just for a few minutes?"

Spike smiled and kissed her on the forehead before sliding next to her, over the covers. Dawn leaned her head against his chest and he was struck by a memory from years before.

"Nibblet, do you remember when you stayed here? After Glory?"

Dawn nodded.

"We slept like this for weeks."

Dawn looked up at him, "When I had nightmares, you would stay with me."

Spike tilted his head, "There were selfish reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"If I was with you, I couldn't lose myself in my own sadness."

_You'll be in my heart,_

_No matter what they say,_

_You'll be here in my heart, always._

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel._

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain._

_I know we're different but,_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all._

Dawn hugged the vampire and kissed him on the cheek, "Spike, you're the best."

"I try." He joked, returning the affectionate gesture, rubbing her back gently, "Look, I want you to promise something."

"Sure."

"Come to me if Tyler does anything."

"Spike--"

"Just, promise."

Dawn sighed, "I promise."

_And you'll be in my heart,_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart,_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more._

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other,_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time,_

_I know._

"I'm not trying to be over-protective."

"You are, though."

"He was hurting you, Dawn." Spike said, his eyes holding pain and anger, "And I won't let him do it again."

"He won't."

"You can't know that."

"Can we not? Talk about this? Not now."

Spike sighed, "Yeah, I guess we can talk later. But I'm serious. If he so much as touches you again I'l rip his bloody balls off and feed them to--"

"I get it." Dawn cut him off with a laugh, "Enough with the imagery. It's sweet, you being all protect-y."

"I am not sweet." He protested with a pout.

"Are too." She answered, placing a playful kiss on the tip of his nose. Spike was suddenly hyper-aware of how close she was to him, and he had the sudden urge to fly the hell out of there before he did something totally wrong.

Instead, Dawn did it for him. Before the peroxide blond could say 'jailbait', soft lips were pressed gently against his. He reacted like any sensible vampire would and kissed her back, his arms pulling her in closer while his mouth moved against hers. After several moments of torture, the kiss broke.

Dawn scrambled away, her cheeks burning crimson, "Oh my God." She avoided Spike's eyes, "I'm sorry. I am soooo sorry."

Spike tried to say something.

"That was...bad. Not in THAT way. It was good. Very good. In the sense of being good in a way of complete...badness." Dawn whimpered under her breath, "I'm gonna go home now."

She grabbed her shoes and was gone before Spike could even speak.


End file.
